onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Going Merry
The Going Merry is the first ship of the Straw Hat Pirates that they used as their main mode of transporation from East Blue to Water 7. It is a caravel class ship designed by Merry and given by Kaya to the Straw Hats as a reward for saving her. Over time, the ship came to be loved by the crew as a home and as a friend, that it literally took a life of its own and became just as part of the crew as any them. Ship Design and Appearence It had a jib and a central steer rudder. The ship's armament consisted of four (4) cannons, one in the bow pointing forward, 2 near the stern pointing to either side, and one that was occasionally seen on deck at the stern - although they where rarely used, the Straw Hat Pirates usually preferring to run away or engage in hand to hand combat. After the Arlong arc, the Going Merry gained three tangerine trees from Belle-Mère's farm, a memento of Nami's home. As the series continued on, the ship recieved more and more damage and gained several metal patches to hold it together at places that could not be nailed back together, like Merry's figurehead and the Mast, which was torn off several times. Meeting Room, Lounge, and Helm This is the single most important room in the entire Going Merry. It serves as the meeting room, lounge and helm for the entire ship. Here the crew can do a number things. Since the kitchen is located here, they can enjoy a meal here made by Sanji. And because of it's comfortable atmosphere, it is the perfect place where the crew can also hold meetings here and discuss what to do next. The device for steering the entire ship is also located here. However unlike regular ships that commonly have a steering wheel, the Going Merry has none. Instead it uses a "steering pole" with sheep's head like the one used for the ship's figurehead. By tilting the pole left or right, the "fin" at the stern will move in that direction. Men's Room The men's room of the Going Merry is located below deck of the ship right below the mast. This is where Luffy and the other male members of the crew usually sleep. It is accessed through a hatch next the mast. There are a total of five hammocks located here to sleep on. There is an emergency exit that connects to the women's room in case something should happen. Storage Room and Cannon Deck(aft) The Storage Room and Cannon Deck(aft)of the Going Merry. Women's Room The women's room of the Going Merry is below deck of the ship and under Storage and Cannon deck. This is where Nami and any other female usually sleeps. It was originally designed by Merry for Kaya's use and thus it's design reflects for whom it was originally meant for. The room is accessed through a hatch that leads to the room above. This hatch has a lock for obvious reasons. There is an emergency exit that connects to the men's room located here in case something happens. This hatch however isn't normally used and is usually locked. After the Arlong arc, a bar was added here by a carpenter from Cocoyashi, Teru-san, for which people can drink from. Cannon Deck(fore) and Anchor Room The Cannon Deck(fore) and Anchor Room of the Going Merry. Bathroom The bathroom of the Going Merry. Luffy's Favorite Seat The figurehead of the Going Merry is a sheep. This is where Luffy likes to sit most of the time while sailing. Why he likes to sit there when he doesn't know how to swim is a complete mystery. When this was temporarily broken upon impact with Laboon, Luffy got really mad and attacked the whale. Throughtout the series, the figurehead would sometimes show signs of expressions like a regular person. This have ranged from the comical to the sad. Nami's Mikan Trees After the Arlong arc, three tree Mikan Trees from Bellemere's plantation were added on top of the Going Merry. These trees are taken very dearly by Nami. They provide the crew with Vitamin C as well as some decor on the ship. Aside from Nami taking care of them, Sanji also protects these three trees from those who might otherwise harm them, like Luffy. After Luffy and Usopp's battle in Water 7, these trees were moved to the hotel room where the Straw Hats. They were luckily found by the Galley-La shipwrights and moved to a safer location when the Aqua Laguna hit. Their status of being saved from the storm pleased Nami very much when she thought they were lost. They, along with the rest of the Straw Hats' stuff, now reside on the Thousand Sunny. History East Blue Voyage The Going Merry began its voyage in East Blue. Where it carried the first five Straw Hat Pirates, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Sanji, across the various locations in East Blue. After the events in Syrup Village, the Going Merry was given by Kaya as a reward for saving her from Kuro. The ship was originally designed by Merry for Kaya as a luxury vessel. This marked an important event for the Strawhats as they had acquired for the first time a proper pirate ship. After a touching moment in which Usopp joined the crew, the Going Merry then sat off for the future voyages that laid ahead. At first, the voyage was very easygoing. Many trivial tasks at the beginning, like the design of the Jolly Roger and placement of items were the all crew's biggest worries. It was not until they met Johnny and Yosaku onboard the Going Merry that a more serious issue occured. Having accidently shot their boat while testing the ship's cannons, the two bounty hunters showed to the crew first hand the consequences of scurvy with the state that Yosaku was then in. This made the entire crew realize that they needed a cook in order to protect them from the disease as well as starvation due the way Luffy and sometimes Zoro ate. Luckily the crew was informed by the bounty hunters that the ocean going restaurant, Baratie, was nearby. This vessel would be the perfect place to aquire a cook. The crew set off on their journey to stock up on food and gain a chef. During a raid by Don Krieg, which was further complicated by the appearance of Mihawk, Nami stole the Going Merry and headed back to Arlong and his crew, bringing the ship and the crew's treasures with them. After the battle with Arlong, the Going Merry was later reclaimed and given three Mikan(Tangello, but usually translated as Tangerine or Orange) trees, which were planted on top of the ship's cabin, where they remained. The Merry then continued on its voyage towards the Grand Line. While sailing towards their destination, the crew made a stop to the last island in East Blue before entering the Grand Line, Lougetown, in order to stock supplies for the journey ahead. This stop had something important for everyone. After docking the ship on a shore far from town in order to avoid drawing the attention of the Marines stationed there, the crew went into town to complete their tasks. This trip, which was already then made complicated by the reappearance of Buggy the Clown and the pursuit of Smoker's Marines, was abruptly ended with the appearance of a massive storm. This storm stopped the Going Merry from being burnt by Mohji or the Marines, as matches could not be lit, and the Marine's gunpowder supply was wet. After escaping from Lougetown, the crew then held a small ceremony onboard the Going Merry before entering the Grand Line while the storm raged on. Symbolized by placing their feet above a barrel, the entire crew vowed to accomplish all their dreams. With that done, The Going Merry was then navigated towards Reverse Mountain, the entrance of the Grand Line. Grand Line Voyage The Going Merry continued its voyages with the Straw Hats in the Grand Line. Taking them from island to island, it had to endure the various obstacles of that the Grand Line gave such as the unpredictable weather conditions. In the Shadow of Baroque Works After the Going Merry traversing the Reverse Mountain and entering the Grand Line, the ship immediately encountered by an Island Whale named Laboon. After crashing into the whale's side and knocking the figurehead off, an infuriated Luffy broke the Going Merry's mast and plunged it into an open wound located on the whale. The whale angered by this attack swallowed the entire ship and most of the crew. Luffy however was not swallowed along with the rest with of the crew and the ship, but instead found a trap door on the whale's side and went in. While inside the whale, the crew met Crocus, as well as Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday. After they got out of the whale and learned about Log Poses, the crew then escourted Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday back to their home island, Whiskey Peak, unbeenknownst to them what the two were really planing. After several events on the island where the crew learned about the secret organization, Baroque Works, its doings, and the true identity of Miss Wednesday, the Going Merry was then steered away from Whiskey Peak, with two extra passengers, Vivi, who disguised herself as Miss Wednesday, and Carue, Vivi's pet spot billed duck. The Going Merry then sailed into the direction of Little Garden via Log Pose where the crew experienced more Baroque Works related endeavours. After surviving the battle brought about by Mr. 3, the Going Merry and its crew left Little Garden and headed in the direction of Arabasta using a Eternal Pose left by the aforementioned villian. They left Little Garden to their journey to Arabasta but not before the ship was temporarily swallowed by an Island Eater, which was shortly blown to bits by Dorry and Brogy. The journey to Vivi's homeland was at first smooth sailing until it was discovered that Nami was sick. This sickness, which no one in the crew could figure out, forced the Going Merry and its crew to make a slight detour to the nearest island to find a doctor. This island was Drum. After defeating Wapol and his men, whose ship they encountered earlier before coming to Drum, the Going Merry aquired a new member to its list of occupants, the reindeer doctor, Chopper. With that the crew continued on its journey to Arabasta. While journeying to Arabasta, the ship accidentally took on board another passenger due to Luffy and Usopp's fishing techniques and some steam created by an underwater volcano. This person, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei, entertained the crew until his ship and crew came to the Going Merry to fetch him back. Upon learning the identity and powers of this person, the crew and their companions decided to protect themselves using an X mark placed on each of their right forearms and some bandages covering it. With this they swore onboard the Going Merry as being Nakama. After reaching Arabasta and docking in Nanohana, the Going Merry briefly took onboard another passenger, Luffy's brother, Portgas D. Ace. After a short meeting with Ace about Blackbeard, the Going Merry was steered to the south western shores of Arabasta, across the great river, where it remained until some time. After Crocodile was defeated, it was learned that Mr. 2 had taken the ship. Learning about this the crew sped across the vast desert to retrieve their ship back. Upon reaching the ship, it was learned that Mr. 2 had taken the ship not as an enemy but as a friend. He had taken the ship in order to safeguard it from the various Marines that were then searching around the island for the Straw Hats. With the crew back on the Going Merry and the Straw Hats' bussiness with Baroque Works finished, it was time to leave Arabasta. Leaving Arabasta was real obstacle for the Going Merry. Being pursued by the various Marine ships under Captain Hina, the Going Merry suffered heavily from battle damage. The metal poles that were shot from the Marine ships pierced the ship's side thus creating large holes in the Going Merry's frame. Fortunately however, the reformed Mr. 2, along with his crew, were able draw away the Marines then by pretending to be the Straw Hats thus saving the Going Merry from further damage. After all that, the Going Merry was steered to the north eastern part of the Arabasta. Here the Straw Hats were to meet up with Vivi in case she wanted to join up with the crew. Vivi was at the meeting place however she declined the offer for the sake of her country. The crew wanted to respond to Vivi from onboard the Going Merry however couldn't due to a nearby Marine ship. Not wanting to get Vivi in trouble, the crew instead responded by showing off their X marks to Vivi. With that sign of friendship, the Going Merry and its crew sailed away from Arabasta. The escapades with Baroque Works had left the crew of the Going Merry very tired and lonely due to the fact Vivi wasn't coming along. However one last surprise came along from all this, the former vice president of Baroque Works, Miss All Sunday, had stowed away onboard the Going Merry. Having meet her before leaving Whiskey Peak and identifying her as a past enemy, the crew didn't know what to do. The woman, whose real name was Nico Robin, suprisingly asked to join the crew due to actions done by Luffy. This Luffy accepted and the Going Merry gained another occupant from this series of events involving Baroque Works. Adventure in Sky Island After the events with Baroque Works, the Going Merry and its crew shortly experienced an incredibly sight. A ship fell out of the sky. This ship, later identified to be the Saint Bliss, apparently came from a sky island called Skypiea. This island seemed quite impossible however it appeared to be next destination on the Log Pose. With this new senstion, Luffy decided to steer the Going Merry to Skypiea, however there was one slight problem. The Going Merry was not capable of going into sky. Unable to do anything, the ship was instead steered into direction of Jaya where the crew hoped to find some answers. After several events in Jaya involving Bellamy the Hyena in which the ship was temporarily broken by one of Bellamy's attacks, One Piece Manga - Vol.25 Chapter 231, The Going Merry is broken by Bellamy's attack. the Going Merry was modified by the Saruyama Alliance into a flying mode. This new design of the ship was intended so that it can easily manuever the current of the Knock Up stream. This current was the only way the ship could reach its next destination. Guided by the South Bird and escorted by Shoujou's and Masira's ships, the Going Merry was taken to the spot where the Knock Up stream would occur. Once there the ship was catapualted into the sky by the current. The Going Merry literally flew then and there as it journeyed to the sky. After a momentous journey into the sky, the ship finally landed in the White Sea where its and the Straw Hats' adventures in the sky would begin. After a brief encounter with a masked warrior and apparent knight errant, the Going Merry traveled across the White Sea towards Heaven's Gate. There the Going Merry was transported to the White White Sea by Speedy Shrimp. Once in the White White Sea, the Going Merry docked on the shores of Angel Island. Several events caused by the crew happened in Angel Island which ultimately led to the Going Merry to being carried off by a Super-Express speed shrimp deep into territory of Skypiea's God, Upper Yard. These series of events caused the Straw Hats left on Angel Island, Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp, to head out into Upper Yard to reclaim their ship and rescue their friends. As for the remaining Straw Hats onboard the Going Merry, as they couldn't do anything to the giant shrimp without falling victim to some pursueing Sky Sharks, they allowed the shrimp to carry the ship until it placed them upon a sacrificial altar surrounded by watery clouds. There they decided to explore the rest of Upper Yard, leaving Chopper to guard the Going Merry. While waiting for the others, Chopper encountered one of the priests of Skypiea, Shura the Sky Rider. The priest having no respect for the ship, lit the the ship's mast on fire. Desperately, Chopper broke the mast and threw it into the clouds in order to prevent the fire from spreading towards the rest of the ship. This seemed like a dangerous situation for the Going Merry however before the priest could continue his attack on it and its then sole defender, the knight errant, Gan Fall appeared to fight him off. The battle between this two however ended with Gan Fall being defeated and Chopper being thrown into the clouds surrounding the altar. Fortunately, the Going Merry wasn't further harassed by the priest as he then called at that moment to be somewhere else. The Going Merry, there and then, would remain on the altar in its damaged state until the rest of the Straw Hats returned. One Piece Manga - Vol.27 Chapter 248-250, The Going Merry is protected by Chopper and Gan Fall from Shura. After the entire crew rejoined one another and celebrated a party with some wolves, something mysterious happened to the Going Merry. While the rest of crew were asleep, Usopp went off to relieve himself. As he finishes off doing his bussiness, he sees someone apparently repairing the ship. Wondering who it might be, Usopp tried to get a better look at the person. Suddenly without warning, the person then looked at Usopp with nothing but smiling featureless face. Horrified by the sight, Usopp wakes the rest of crew to alert them to what he thinks is a ghost. Seeing no one near the ship, the rest of the crew dismisses Usopp's claims as nothing more as his imagination and go back to sleep. The next morning however, the crew awake to a surprising sight. The Going Merry, though not perfectly, was apparently repaired by someone overnight. This was very surprising as most of them knew for sure no one else was up repairing the ship. What was more surprising was that the one who repaired the ship, restored it to its non-flying mode. This was a design that only the crew themselves knew since entering Skypiea. Regardless who repaired it, the crew decided to press forward on their adventure in Skypiea. After using a Sky Shark to drag the Going Merry off the altar, it was decided that the Going Merry would be steered to the southern part of Upper Yard. The crew had decided to split up into two teams and that there they would meet up again after getting the gold. However things didn't go off as planned when the Going Merry sat off. Eneru, the self proclaimed God of Skypiea, appeared on the ship and took out Sanji and Usopp. Later the ship was turned into a battleground for Nami and Gan Fall against Satori's triplet brothers, Hotori and Kotori. The battle was won by the former. After several events, the ship was left in the protection of Conis then later her fox, Suu. Throughout the terror that Eneru that brought about with his plan to destroy Skypiea, the ship swayed uneasily against the waves of clouds that were created. It stayed there on that spot for some time, even after the final battle between Eneru and Luffy, until its crew returned to it with bags of gold they supposedly "stole" from Skypiea. After all the excitement in Skypiea, the Going Merry was steered into the direction of Cloud End. There, the Going Merry and its crew left Skypiea with the aid of a Balloon Octopus and a horde of gold. It then safely returned to the Blue Sea down below to continue its voyages. One Piece Manga - Vol.32 Chapter 302, The Going Merry and crew leave Skypiea. Water 7 Events After the ship returned to the Blue Sea and the events the crew experienced in Longring Longland, the Going Merry and its crew had reached the fabled city of water, Water 7. This Venice-like city was renowned for its shipwrights and ship building facilities. So great were these, that not even pirates dared to attack them at risk of not having their ships repaired or worse. This city was a great oppurtunity for the Straw Hats in many ways. Up until now, the Going Merry had sustained several damages caused by a number of reasons. Though the crew, most notably Usopp, were able to patch up the Going Merry, the repairs done to the ship were below standard. Here, the Straw Hats could finally fully repair the ship properly. What's more, they also hoped to gain a new member for the crew from the abundance of shipwrights within the city. This they hoped would help maintain the ship fully. With these high hopes, they docked the Going Merry on a shore near the city. After renting some Yagara Bulls and deposting the gold they acquired from Skypiea for a total of 300 million belli, Luffy, Nami, and Usopp proceeded to Dock One where they met President Iceburg of the Galley-La Company, and three of the foremen working there. Seeing as they were customers then, Iceburg sent one of his foremen, Kaku, to check on their ship, however upon returning, the shipwright brought bad news. The Going Merry was now irrepairable. This, as Kaku as explained, was because the keel was broken. This was the most critical part of the Going Merry and it being broken meant the ship could never be fixed again. This meant the ship would practically sink on the way to the next island. Luffy, not wanting to accept this, insisted that the shipwrights repair the ship regardless of the cost. It was then however that Luffy and Nami realized that Usopp was missing, along with two thirds of their money intended to repair the ship. After discovering that Usopp had been taken and beaten up by the Franky Family for the money, Luffy along with Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper, decided to raid the gang's hideout to reclaim the money, as well avenge their fallen comrade. However when they trashed the place, they discovered that the money that could've been used to repair the ship, had been taken far away from Water 7. With this turn of events and the facts given by the Galley La company, Luffy made the hard decision to instead buy a new ship. This decision however didn't bode well with Usopp. Having repaired the ship so many times, Usopp had come to treasure the ship to a point where he considered it as part of the crew. This he couldn't accept as it seemed to him like the crew were abadoning one of their own. This disagreement with Luffy's decision eventually led to Usopp leaving the crew and a battle between him and Luffy for ownership of the Going Merry. This battle in the night was intense one for both combatants. This was because Usopp had known Luffy more than the latter's previous opponents, and was able to come up with some strategies to battle Luffy for the ship. However, despite all the effort Usopp put into it, Luffy beats Usopp. Despite being the victor, Luffy however lets Usopp keep the ship as act of pity. The next morning, Luffy and the rest take their belongings off the ship, leaving Usopp alone with the Going Merry. After the intense battle from the night before, Usopp continued to desperately repair the Going Merry despite his lack in carpentry skills and equipment. Eventually, Usopp is "kidnapped" by the boss of the Franky Family, Franky, in order to draw out Luffy whom the latter had a brief battle with. Usopp and the ship are then taken to Franky's secret hideout under the bridge. Despite being enemies, the two however bond together and Franky allows to Usopp to continue repairing the ship. However after hearing Usopp plans to use the Going Merry to go back home, Franky began to dismantle the ship with Usopp in protest. The underworld boss explained to Usopp the same reason why the ship couldn't be repaired anymore. Usopp knowing this all to well, replied that he knew already that ship could no longer be repaired but didn't have the heart to accept it. It is then that Usopp revealed to Franky about the mysterious spirit that he saw. Realizing what Usopp was talking about, Franky explained to Usopp that the spirit he saw was a Klabautermann, a manisfestation a ship's soul brought about when it has loved and cared enough. Franky explained to Usopp that the Going Merry is a ship who's final job now is to carry its crew to one last island before it could sink. Should it not be able to do so, the ship would have failed it's duty. It, he explained, would be happier to simply be dismantled at an island than to sink with its crew onboard. This explanation made Usopp realize how much more of a nakama the ship was, however it also led to a heated debate between him and Franky on whether or not the ship should be dismantled. Before the debate could get anymore heated, Franky's hideout was breeched. The intruders who barged in were Lucchi, Kaku, Kalifa, and Blueno, four people who were then revealed to be secret undercover agents of Cipher Pol 9. After a brief struggle wherein the agents took down Franky in order to get the blueprints of the ancient weapon, Pluton, the Going Merry was sent into a dire situation. One of the agents, Kaku, explained that even though he was undercover, his evaluation of the ship's damage was not false. As one last act of him being a shipwright, Kaku casts off the Going Merry out into the sea where the fury of the Aqua Laguna was currently beseiging Water 7. With a mighty fall from the hideout, the Going Merry plunged into the raging sea. It's fate then would be unknown until much later. Escape from Enies Lobby/ Funeral After the discovery of CP9 and its intentions, the Straw Hats and their allies leave Water 7 and are drawn to the judiciary island, Enies Lobby, to battle against the World Government agency and the numerous forces stationed there. This invasion ultimately lead to a massive battle on the Bridge of Hestitation between the pirates and a horde of Marines deployed by the Buster Call ships. The battle was very intense due to the fact that most of the Marines weren't the run of the mill kind plus there was also the impending danger of the Buster Call cannons. Just when it all seemed hopeless, the Going Merry suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Without hestitation, the Straw Hats and the allies they had with them board the ship and make a desperate escape. With a little thrust from Franky's Coup de Vent and a little gate closing thanks to Sanji, the Going Merry and its crew escaped from Enies Lobby leaving the Buster Call ships to deal with the whirlpools. With this, the battle in Enies lobby was won. Having escaped Enies Lobby on the Going Merry, everything seemed alright in the world to Straw Hats, however the joy was cut short. The Going Merry suddenly broke apart in the middle of the ocean. Fortunately, a Galley-La ship carrying Iceburg and other workers appeared to rescue the passengers on board the Going Merry in time. Upon reuniting with the president since they left Water 7, Iceburg revealed the Going Merry's sudden appearance at Enies Lobby. After they had left Water 7 for Enies Lobby, Iceburg found the ship beached on one of Water 7's shores. The ship then apparently asked Iceburg to fix itself up. After Iceburg complied and had fixed it up, the ship suddenly set off by itself into the the raging seas, braving the storm that was then going on. This he told the Straw Hats. However, he also told them that the ship was now in a state completely beyond repair and needed to finally rest in peace. With heavy hearts, the Going Merry was set on fire and given a viking funeral. Just as it was burning, snow appeared and the ship spoke to its former crew. Despite the crew feeling like they really didn't took care of the ship to the fullest during its time with them, the Going Merry didn't held any hard feelings towards the crew. This was, as it explained, because the crew actually did took care of it and for that it was grateful. With this last words and a tearful goodbye from its former crew, the Going Merry finally died. The Going Merry was a ship however it became alive as any other member in the the Straw Hat Pirates. When it died, an invaluable member was forever lost. Real-life counterpart In 2003, a replica of the Going Merry, which may not be fully functional, was created, and has been present at a number of exhibitions sponsored by Shueisha, Toei Animation, and Fuji TV, in Odaiba, Tokyo. The 2005 incarnation of this live-action replica is designed to show the beating the ship has taken up through the Water Seven arc. References Going Merry Category:Ships Going Merry